


Flesh

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, this spark of black that I seem to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

Kili didn’t know why he had thought this was a good idea, part of him thought that made this would prove to himself that he was confused that he didn’t love his brother in that way—in an unnatural way. One that would no doubt get him shunned if Fili didn’t feel the same, or worse have them both shunned if he did. But that first press of lips had sealed their fate and they were doomed from there. 

Daft fingers pushed and tugged at clothes that seemed never ending now, layer after laying being stripped from their bodies, until finally they found purchase and were graced with the feeling of the other’s flesh against their own. There should have been hesitation in all of this, second guessing, question after question. They were brother’s for Durin’s sake! But none of that mattered to either of them right now. They were just two vessels for one soul separated for five years and only just being able to reconnect. 

Fili’s hand closed around his wrists, wiping all hope of coherent thought from the younger’s mind, further being pressed against the wall made sure that the only thought running through Kili’s mind was wanting nothing more than to be owned in every way by his elder brother. The younger’s need to be controlled was almost always sated by Fili’s need to control, it was most of the reason why Kili acted out in the way that he did it was the only way that he could have Fili give him that look and have the elder brother in him coming out to force Kili into behaving once more. It drove Kili mad and to look over his shoulder, cheek pressed against the cool wall, and find that same look on Fili’s face was almost too much for him. 

There was a moment that Kili was temporarily allowed some of what he wanted as the elder went through the motions, his wrists pressing into his back kept him from attempting to push things further, Fili was a horrible tease and wouldn’t do anything more until he had Kili begging. And it wasn’t long until the heir of Durin house got what he wanted, broken please gasped and groaned by the younger, a chorus of his name leaving his brother’s lips before he even thought about giving him what he wanted. A shift and press of hips had the darker of the two gasping out a few choice curses, the burn only served as a reminder of who was behind him, of who he would belong to after this—who he had always belonged to. 

Mark after mark appeared on Kili’s skin from bites and scratches, marks that he would wear with pride, marks that branded him as Fili’s and no others. 

Sweat, tiny beads of blood, and the scent of his brother covered him as he peeled himself off the wall, only having enough energy left to stumble towards Fili’s bed and flopping down on it. Soon joined by the other he was dragged into a more suitable position, quickly moulding himself to the elder’s side and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. “Why didn’ y’say somethin’ before?” the question wasn’t really out of no where, Kili had been waiting for the other to speak. 

“Scared” was all that he offered, he wasn’t entirely used to the feeling of fear but when it came to Fili and the emotions that his brother stirred up in him, fear was a familiar feeling. 

“Scared? Of wha’?” Fili shifted a bit looking down at the darker dwarf. 

“Y’shunnin’ me…” his voice was quiet like a child admitting a wrong doing and waiting for punishment, he tucked his head between his shoulder and the pillow, not wanting to see the look on Fili’s face. However he was surprised when the elder just laughed a bit and settled back into his original position, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around the other. Kili didn’t push his luck, scooting as close to Fili as he could before allowing exhaustion to claim him.


End file.
